


Texting Prank

by twistyslinky



Series: Swapped Caller ID's [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance, Superheroes, Text Messages, Texting, Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyslinky/pseuds/twistyslinky
Summary: Wonder Woman finds herself in a bit of a pickle when the caller ID's on her phone are swapped without her noticing.{Cross posted from Wattpad}
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Dinah Lance, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Swapped Caller ID's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116239
Kudos: 3





	1. WW + Batman

**(This is her talking to Batman but her phone reads it as Black Canary.)**

WW: The guys in the League can be real jerks sometimes... Guess what Superman just did.

Black Canary: I never have to guess about anything.

WW: What? NVM. I'll tell you. He was hitting on me and trying to pretend he doesn't have anything going on with Lois Lane. I mean seriously! The nerve of some people! And then Lois doesn't even care about superman that much! Yeah I bet she doesn't even care about him.

Black Canary: I think you're jealous.

WW: Me? Yeah right. And you're one to talk. You hated Michelle Grant for two months. I am NOT jealous of Lois Lane.

Black Canary: I suppose she was kind of annoying but I didn't hate her.

WW: Denial! You're in denial. Besides, Lois Lane can have Superman all she wants! Superman is a jerk. Black Canary: I think you're in denial.

WW: Besides, I like someone else.

Black Canary: Are you hinting something?

WW: You couldn't tell?

Black Canary: No.

WW: Huh, okay. Maybe I'll ask him.

Black Canary: He says no.

WW: Probably. Aaargh! The only decent guy in the League and he doesn't want to. Too focused on his work.

Black Canary: Fine. I'll think about it.

WW: ?? Huh? What's that supposed to mean?


	2. WW + Black Canary

**(Here, shes talking to Black Canary but her phone reads it as Batman.)**

WW: What would you say to having lunch on a Wednesday or something?

Batman: That would be nice but I have a date already on that day. Maybe next time.

WW: Typical for a social butterfly.

Batman: What? Social butterfly? Who told you that?

WW: Its kind of implied by your actions. _(Wonder Woman knows Batman's identity)_

Batman: What actions? Are you mad at me or something?

WW: You're one to talk. You're mad at everyone else.

Batman: Are you saying I come off a bit too harsh?

WW: Harsh is an understatement.

Batman: Diana. That hurts my feelings.

WW: You have feelings.

Batman: Now look who's being harsh.

WW: Well. At least I'm not as harsh as Mr. Shadow-of-the-night!

Batman: And you're suggesting I am?

WW: God, youre stupid.

Batman: Well if that's the way you're going to treat me...

WW: So... you're ignoring me?


End file.
